Endless Zone
Endless Zone (Challenge Zone in the old version) in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is unlocked after beating the twelfth day of Ancient Egypt, fifth day of Pirate Seas, third day of Wild West, and fourth day of Far Future. The levels are known as Pyramid of Doom, Dead Man's Booty, Big Bad Butte, and Terror from Tomorrow. In the game, players start off with three plants (Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Peashooter) then they get to pick one more plant at the beginning of each round. They can also choose to start off with 200 more sun, start off with an extra Plant Food, get any free power up (version 2.0.1 and above) or to recharge Lawn Mowers. Since version 2.0.1, a fourth card in the card selection is available. However, it is unrevealed and unusable unless 2000 coins are paid to reveal it. The player can save and quit in the middle of level or before starting a level, and all their Plant Food are kept from one level to the next one. Also, if you lose a Lawn Mower, you may exceptionally get a bonus Lawn Mower between two levels, but it's really rare. The player can only buy one Plant Food per level and all Power Ups can be only used once per level too. Currently this effect is no longer in use, most likely as a bug, or possibly because they just want it to be easier due to the presence of Gargantuars. Note: if you go to your zen garden during the choose your plants part and return to the game afterwards, the types of zombies and the number and/or placement of Power Tiles, mine carts,planks, or Tombstones will change. Pyramid of Doom This is Ancient Egypt's endless zone. As the player progress through higher levels, the lawn will be filled with large number of graves, occupying most spaces and preventing the player from planting any kind of plant. Dead Man's Booty This is Pirate Seas' endless zone. Big Bad Butte This is Wild West's endless zone. As the player progress through higher levels, the lawn will be filled with mine carts that can either occupy two rows, three, four, or five and it also occupy most spaces, limiting the player from planting. However, the player can also use these to delay Wild West Gargantuars. Among the other Endless Zones, Big Bad Butte is considered to be the most challenging of all because of mine carts that occupy your lawn. Terror from Tomorrow The Far Future's endless zone. As the player progress throughout the higher levels the lawn will sometimes give less power tiles and machined zombies are most likely to appear at the very beginning of the level. Gallery Challenge Zone Level Complete.png|Starting a Level for the first time Challege Zone Quit Start.png|Starting a level after retiring or quitting. Cards2-Card Select in Challenge Zone.png|Selecting a Card Lucky Spin.png Do.jpg|Pyramid of Doom on the map before the 1.7 update PODNew.PNG|Pyramid of Doom on the map after the 1.7 update Receiving Pyramid Of Doom.jpeg|Obtaining the Pyramid of Doom after the 1.7 update Pyramid Of Doom Level 29.png|Pyramid of Doom gameplay Loooo.jpg|Dead Man's Booty on the map before the 1.7 update DMBNew.PNG|Dead Man's Booty on the map after the 1.7 update Photo(4).png|Dead Man's Booty gameplay Noooo_.jpg|Big Bad Butte on the map before the 1.7 update BBBNew.PNG|Big Bad Butte on the map after the 1.7 update Big bad butte level 6.jpeg|Big Bad Butte gameplay TerrorfromTomorrow.PNG|Terror from Tomorrow on the map TFTPartyloverlvl14.jpg|Terror from Tomorrow gameplay Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Endless Levels Category:Modes Category:Far Future Category:Endless Zone